Autumn Leaves
by Mekabella21
Summary: Kyle has managed to avoid Stan for several years. He returns to South Park to attend the funeral of an old classmate. Stan extends his friendship to Kyle. Can he forgive Stan or will he forever keep him at a distance. One Shot. Stan/Kyle. COMPLETE!


**Authors Note: My first one shot! Hollycomb and SASTF141 inspired me to write a one shot while AziriaSeragaki inspired me to write Stan as an uke or bottom as some would say. These authors all have South Park stories on here. You should check them out as they are additive. I really like how this turned and I hope you all enjoy it 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own South Park**

Soon as I got out of my rental car I lit a cigarette. Very much needed at this point. I run my hands through my red tight curls knowing I am messing them up in the process. I would rather be anywhere than in South Park. I am only here to attend the funeral of one of my old classmates. Bebe Stevens passed away from breast cancer. Pretty sad seeing as she has 4 children together with Clyde. I have no idea how the poor guy is going to manage.

I pull my phone out to see that Kenny texted me. He is wanting to meet up for drinks which I am more than happy to do. First I must go and greet my parents. I am still trying to decide do I want to stay with them or get a hotel room. I knock on the door instead of using the doorbell.

"Kyle!" my mother exclaims opening the door. "Boobleh, I miss you." She hugs me very tightly. Mom looks the same except she now has a few grays around the edges of her hair line and a few wrinkles that you would not notice unless you got up close.

"I missed you too mom" I said pulling back. "Where is dad?"

"He is in the kitchen getting something to eat. Have you been smoking Kyle? I thought you quit."

"Yeah me too" I muttered walking towards the kitchen. "Hi dad."

"Hey son" my dad smiled getting up. He pulled me in for a tight hug. I could tell he was reading the newspaper as I saw it laying on the table. "Did you need help with your bags?"

"No, I think I am going to get a room downtown."

"Awwww, you don't want to stay with us?" asked my mom sadly. "Ike will be in town this weekend as well." I felt my anger rise but I pushed it back down.

"Awesome" I reply while nodding my head. I engage in more chit chat before heading out to meet Kenny. I don't want to see Ike. I haven't had an actual conversation with him in years. He hasn't tried reaching out to me and I won't reach out to him. We have only really spoke in passing. During the holidays and that is even if I come home.

I walk into the local bar and not much has changed. I grab a table and chair in front of the window so I can try and spot Kenny. I order a beer from a pretty cute blonde girl and reserve my room online through my phone. God I could use another cigarette. I start playing on my phone. I am really into my game when Kenny sits down. He orders a beer before I had a chance to say hello.

"Sup man, how the fuck are you?" I take in Kenny's appearance. He has some stubble on his face. His hair is actually clean cut on the sides and longer spikey hair up front. It is helping to make his blue eyes look even bluer somehow. I could see the waitress giving him the I want to fuck you look.

"Shit, the usual" I replied. "How is everything going with you?"

"Well I just got a townhouse in the new development part of town."

"That's awesome Kenny! You are just now telling me this?"

"I wanted to make sure things went smoothly first. You never know with these things." Kenny took a sip from his beer while I ordered another. "So I heard Ike will be in town this weekend."

"I don't want to talk about my little brother."

"Are you still not over that shit?" asked Kenny. I glared at him. How could I get over the fact that Ike slept with the love of my life. He knew Stan was my world and yet he still fucked him. So no, I am not over it.

"It's a real shame about Bebe" I state changing the subject. "Yet I still need to smoke my cigs."

"I thought you quit" replied Kenny.

"I did" I snapped. I quickly finished my beer ready for another one. I use to hate beer but I have come to need it in the recent years in my afternoons. It helps me to wind down.

"Didn't mean to hit a sore spot. So how is work for you?"

"Nothing new, same shit, different day, different month, different year." I am the manager of a computer electronic store. It sounds pretty dorky but it brings in quite a bit of money. I also like all the different types of people I can meet. I am not a people person but I can handle dealing with them over our love of computers and other gadgets.

Kenny snipped some of his beer. "Where are you staying at?"

"I booked me a room at the Marriott not far from here."

"You could have stayed with me" offered Kenny.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me until just now about your new townhouse!" I laughed. Kenny and I laughed talking about old times. All the adventures we got into as kids. Such as playing super hero, going to the water park (although I refuse to go to this day after the pee incident), and just us having plain old fun. I am ready to get to the hotel and crash for the night. Kenny and I share a cig before I head out.

I get checked into my room not really taking in my surrounding. I just needed somewhere to rest my head. I turn on the tv and hop in the shower. I wonder how tomorrow is going to go? I know for a fact that Stan will be at the service. The thought of him makes me want to vomit but at the same time I can't wait to see him.

DAY 1

I decided to go with a white button down shirt, black tie, and black slacks. Pretty simple for the most part. I drove to the only church we had in town for the service. After the family went inside I was in the crowd of people to go inside next. I didn't feel right viewing Bebe body so I did a quick glance before taking my seat.

Sitting there I looked around the room very uncomfortable since a lot of people were crying. I saw Kenny and not too far behind him was Stan. He looked the same for the most part. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw him. Almost looks like he didn't age a day. He is clean shaved, his hair use to be longer and shaggier, today it is cut, clean, and swopped to the side. It looks good on him. He is wearing dark pants with a dark navy button down short sleeve shirt and a black tie. He currently has his hands in his pockets looking very deep in thought.

I take a deep breath and start to focus on the seats ahead of me. I don't want him to catch me staring. The service was very nice. It was not long at all. It was heartbreaking looking at Bebe kids crying. They were so young. The oldest being 12 and the youngest being a year old. The reception is happening at Clyde 5-bedroom home. Clyde has become a national best seller writer. I never read of his books but from what I hear they are pretty darn good.

Everyone is talking and hugging. The only people seem not to affected at the moment are youngest kids. They are playing with other kids outside in the backyard. I grab me a drink and step to the side of the house for a smoke. It is nice seeing everyone even though under sad circumstances. I am ready to get back to my life in Seattle. I nurse my drink and cig when I hear someone come around the corner.

I laugh as I realize it is Stan. No need in being rude. "Hey"

"I wasn't sure if you were going to speak to me." I shrug and go back to looking off into the distance. "You really shouldn't be smoking since you are already a diabetic."

I snort a response. "That's rich coming from you." I could feel his eyes on me but I don't care. He's lucky I am not beating his ass at the moment. At 27 years old I really do need to let that shit go.

"I want us to be friends again" stated Stan. "I know it will be hard but I miss you, a lot. You're my best friend, my super best friend. It's the least you can do since you don't live in town anymore." The nerve of this guy.

"Well" I said putting out my cig with my shoe. "You should have thought of that before you fucked my brother."

"I said I was sorry about that." I can hear the empathy in his voice.

"Yeah I know; I am sorry about this. I can't be friends with you Stan." I started to walk away.

"I didn't know you were in love me" he half shouted. I stop in my tracks. I am not sure if I should even bother responding to him. I did love him; I still do love him but I can't move past the betrayal. The sad part is to a certain extent he did not betray me.

We were not dating. I was working my way up to confessing my love to him. I was scared that he would turn me down or not return my feelings at all. Next thing I know Ike sneak in like a thief in the night, taking him from me. It hurt me more than I could ever imagine and lead me to moving away from South Park. I continue walking to house. I spot Kenny talking to Cartman.

"Hey, I am about to head out."

"Alright" replied Kenny. "Get at me before you leave town. Don't know when I am going to see you again."

"For sure." I agree because I had no plans of coming back for a long time if I can help it.

"So you talk to your boyfriend?" asked Cartman with a smirk. I glare at him before giving him the middle finger.

"You know damn well that he is not boyfriend." Nice to see some things haven't changed.

"Well you know I am always around if you want a revenge fuck." I shake my head as I make my way out to my car. I drive back listening to the radio. God I could withstand to get laid but that will have to wait until I am back home. I do not want to have a one night stand with anyone from South Park. I haven't been in any serious relationships, hook ups and one night stands more than anything. Some good some bad, I try not sleep with the same person repeatedly. Last thing I need is someone to get attached to me when I have no deserve to be with them on an emotional level.

I get to my room and pull out my laptop to see what is going on in the world of social media. Same old bullshit. Sometime later I hear a knock on my door. I didn't order room service. I look through the peep hole and I see Stan standing there. The fuck? I open the door.

"Kenny told me you were staying here." I knew it could be no one else but Kenny. My parents would not tell him where I was staying. They don't know what happened between us but they know I am not friends with him anymore. They asked me about it a lot in the beginning but I refused to tell them about it.

"Why are you here?"

"Can I come inside? I would rather not have this conversation in the hall." I step aside and allow him in the room.

"There is nothing to talk about. I told you I do not want to be friends. We haven't been for 6 years so what difference will it make now?"

"I love you Kyle. I want you to be a part of my life." I waited so long to hear him say those words, yet it never happened. I can feel myself breaking down. "You still love me. I can see that." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I walk over to the mini bar and grab my Hennessey I purchased the day earlier in the day. I pour me a glass and take two shots back to back. I turn to face Stan who is now sitting on my bed.

"I don't understand why you did it. If you know how I felt about you, why did you do it?"

Stan took a deep breath. "At the time I didn't know. I was young and didn't know better. I didn't see the signs at the time. I have some time to think about over the years. During college I just felt like time was slipping away from me. Ike made me feel young and accepted."

"He was freaking 18! You were only 22! What the fuck was there to think about? How could he make you feel young? You were young?" I start grabbing at my hair. I can feel the drink kicking in.

"I know but I had some personal issues. I mean after the whole ordeal I had to go back on mediations. I broke things off with Ike because I realized it wasn't him I wanted it was you." I pour another drink and shake my head.

"It took you years to figure that out." I toss back my drink.

Stan stood up. "No it took me 6 years to realize that. Stop drinking, you have had enough." Stan came and snatched the bottle from the table it was resting on.

"Hey!" I exclaim. Stan pulled me in for a kiss. I couldn't comprehend what was happening. I felt like the room was spinning.

"Let me love you" he begged. He went back to kissing me. At some point I started crying. Stan started to kiss my tears away. I don't deserve this; I don't deserve him. I have treated him like shit. The more he said he loved me the more I cried.

"You don't want to be friends" I choked out. "You want to be my b-b-boyfriend." It was hard for me to even say the words. Stan pulls back and looks me in the eye.

"I apologize for that" he said blushing slightly. "I want us to best friends again. Yes, I love you and I want to be with you. I just lost control of myself a moment ago." My heart is pounding so hard and I am still channeling the hurt I felt all those years ago. This can't be healthy, maybe I should forgive him and let this go. I shift my eyes to the floor.

"I am going to try to forgive you Stan. I miss you too." I hug my arms around myself. "I do want to be friends again." I take a deep breath as I can feel the love I have for him bubbling inside me.

"Really!" exclaimed Stan grabbing my shoulders.

"Yes" I reply. "Please don't touch me." He releases me with a smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"I will be leaving in another 4 days. I have to get back to work. I trust my assistant manager but not that much." Stan chuckled. It was so nice to see him laugh, just a glamourous as I remember.

"Is your phone number still the same? I would like to keep in touch with you. Can we meet up before you leave town if you don't mind."

"Sure, if I can make time for you." I could see the disappointment flash into his eyes.

"Yeah sure that would be awesome, dude. Whatever you can do." He places the Hennessey back on the table. "Try not to drink too much of this stuff. Oh you never told me if your number is the same."

"No, I got a new number. Is yours still the same?" Stan nodded. I pulled my phone out my pocket and sent him a text. I looked up and noticed that he was smiling. "What?"

"You still had my number all this time." I blush uncontrollably.

"It's not a big deal" I respond. Stan walks over to me and get really close. He is looking me in the eye as if he is looking for something. He is close enough for us to kiss and we almost do. "What are you doing?"

"Looking into your soul" he replies. "I really did a number on you. I am so sorry. I am going to make it up to you." He pulls back out of my personal space. "I will let you get to your evening." I want to stop him but I am not sure if I should. I am scared to even make that move. Stan walks over to the door. He looks back one last time. "I know you want me to stay but it is best I leave. I can't promise you I will keep my hands to myself."

I blink as if I am expecting to wake up from a dream. Stan waves and walks out the door. He loves me even with me not talking to him? He wanted to have sex with me? I shake away the thoughts of sex. I crash on to the bed feeling the alcohol coursing through my system. As horny as I am right now I doubt I could turn down his advances. That doesn't mean I can't think about it.

DAY 2

I was awakened to my phone going off. Shit I forgot to turn my alarm off. I turn my phone alarm off and roll over. I don't have a hangover. With my drinking habits it would take more than that. I sit up realizing for the first time in weeks I do not crave to have a cigarette. I am sure forgiving Stan for the most past has something to do with it.

I replay what happened yesterday in my head. Stan is still Stan but he seems different somehow. Almost like he knows who he is as a person and what his place is in this world.

I pick back up my phone realizing that I had some text messages, Kenny and Stan. I couldn't help but open Stan's first.

Stan: Hey Kyle, not sure what you are doing today but I like to know what you have been up to. I would like to cook for you. Let me know what time works best for you?

I get out of the text message and go to Kenny not sure what I am going to meet up with Stan.

Kenny: You and Stan make up yet? Sorry to be a total asshole but I give him your room number. You guys really need to make up. Neither of you have been the same since you stopped talking to each other.

I sigh because he is right. I feel like a part of me died when I cut Stan off. I became a littler colder, more reckless. It's the main reason I started smoking, I just didn't give a shit anymore. He seems to have taken me not talking to him well. I frown at the thought as I get out of the bed and head to the bathroom to do more morning routine.

I get dressed in a pair of tan cargo shorts and a green and white tee shirt. I put my phone and wallet in their usual pockets. I wasn't sure where I was going or what I was going to do today. I climb into the rental car and decided to call Kenny. I connected my phone to the rental care Bluetooth. Kenny answered on the fourth ring.

"You love birds make up?" he asked.

"Well, hello to you to" I replied.

"Whatever. I am sick of you guys acting like a bunch of babies"

"We made up so you can stop giving me the 3rd degree. We are just going to take things slow."

"As expected." I could hear Kenny grinning on the other end of the line. "He loves you more than you could ever know but I will leave it up to you guys. What are you doing?"

"I would like to go see Stan but I don't know where he lives."

"He lives in the apartments downtown. They are not crappy like they were a few years ago. They have made upgrades." Kenny proceeded to give me the address. I know where he is talking about and I drive to that part of town. I am not sure if I really should just be going to see Stan like this but I am sure he will be happy to see me. I am curious as to what has been going on in his life. Kenny has made numerous attempts to update me on what is going on his life but I would cut him off or hung up. I didn't want to know anything.

"Thanks Kenny. I think I am going to spend the day catching up with Stan. We can meet up tomorrow."

"No problem, just let me know what you want to do. I'll talk to you later."

"Later dude" I said ending the call as I pulled up into the apartment complex. I sent Stan a text.

Kyle: Stan, I am downstairs. Is it okay for me to come up now?

I felt like I waited forever for him to respond. I got out of my rental car and leaned against it with my phone in my hand. My phone alerted me to a response 5 minutes later.

Stan: Sorry about that. Yeah come on up.

I jog up the stairs to the 3rd floor and to Stan door number. I can see the door is cracked. I walk inside closing the door behind me. I locked it and looked around for Stan. He is not in what I assume is the living room. There is a futon with one side table and a nice size TV. To the right is a small table for two and ahead I see a small L shaped kitchen. I can see something on the stove steaming in a pot.

"Stan" I call out wanting my presence to be known. I see Stan come out of a backroom.

"Hey, sorry I was freshening up a bit." I look over at the door he just came out of. His hair is still short like yesterday but shaggier and kind of wet. I take in his body without even trying. He is so damn sexy just wearing some jeans sitting low on his hips and a plain gray tee shirt. I can see his lean form more so now than yesterday. Stan smiles, I look away feeling embarrassed for being caught. "I wasn't expecting to see you until later today."

"Yeah sorry about that." I didn't want to admit that I couldn't wait to see him. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks" Stan replied walking over to his pot on the stove. "I hope you like Cajun gumbo."

"Holy shit that sounds good right about now. I didn't have breakfast."

"Alright, I just need to make the rice."

"When did you get some good at cooking?" I asked sitting at the small table and chair. Stan explained how half way through college he was not satisfied. He also didn't want to be in school forever. He was going to school to be a veterinarian. He stopped and decided to become a chef. He has a small restaurant down the street from here. I am so impressed. I don't know what to say to him.

I start to think back about how we stopped talking and I feel kind of bad. I want to keep up this tough wall but it's so hard when he is being all super nice to me as if nothing happened.

"Are you okay?" asked Stan pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, I am fine. I am glad to hear you are doing so well." I feel myself getting nervous. I decide to focus on the delicious smelling meal in front me. Delicious it certainly is. Stan starts to fill me in on what our old classmates have been up to. Craig Tucker works as his sue chef which surprises me. Cartman is actually a cop. I guess one of his childhood dreams come true. I never paid attention to what Cartman was doing on facebook. I stopped checking his profile a long time ago. All he does is brag and rag on other people and I wanted no part of that nonsense.

Kenny's little sister Karen works at the liquor store is apparently a lesbian dating Craig younger sister Ruby. Butters works at our elementary school teaching kindergarten. I think that is perfect for him since he has such a kind and tender heart. I know that Token moved to California where he works as a journalist.

"Hey I still got a system. You up for some gaming?"

"Hell yeah!" I exclaim. I follow Stan over to his TV. I didn't notice the first time beside his TV is a shelf with a collect of game systems. "Omg, you have the first PlayStation."

"Yup. Once my restaurant picked up a little I started buying old game systems and games. Don't get me wrong, I am totally stoked for the better graphics of today's games but nothing beats the classics."

"I have been more into PC and online games that I can play with others" I explain. "I understand what you mean about these newer systems."

"I am glad to know we still got some things in common. The newer systems allow for you to play online as well. Too many assholes on there most of the time if you ask me." Stan and I sit down and play a few PlayStation games, PlayStation 2 games, and Nintendo game cube. I know a lot of people didn't care for Nintendo game cube but they had a few good games. Playing games loosen me up and took me back to our childhood back before I developed romantic feelings for him. For a brief moment I almost forgot all of the drama that happened between us. "You're still thinking about it?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're still thinking about what I did" replied Stan calmly.

"Not the whole time" I admit because I felt bad. "Anyway it's been fun but I have been here for hours. I think I am going to get going. I am going to have dinner with my parents."

Stan stood up. "Cool. I had a lot of fun today." I stood up and walked over to the door.

"Thanks for lunch and everything." I open the door.

"Hey, when can I see you again?" On the inside I am smiling. I need to play it cool though.

"Um sure. It's whatever dude."

"You are having dinner with your parents tonight so how about tomorrow night you come to my restaurant. Try a few things on the house."

"That won't be necessary. I can pay Stan."

"No, don't worry about it. It's another part of my apology" Stan says while smiling. "I will text you later." Stan pulls me in for a hug. I breath in his familiar scent that hasn't changed over the years. I feel myself melting into the hug. I can feel Stan's hands on my upper back, they move lower slightly. I place my head into his shoulder holding back a moan. God I am desperate.

I feel Stan hands grip me tighter. I turn my face and kiss his neck. I feel like I can feel his heartbeat through his shirt, I can feel his breathing quicken. This causes me to want to hear more of a reaction from him. I know his love for me is the only thing that is not allowing him to stop this. I put my hands on his back as I start to suck on his neck.

Stan moans after a few seconds giving in to what I wanted. I can feel my cock getting hard and pressing against his stomach. I release one my hands to push the door close not breaking contact with Stan. He starts to try to pull me off of him but I am not releasing him so easily. He moaning like crazy. We lose balance and fall to the floor.

I am on top of Stan still sucking on his neck. I know I am going leave a nice hickey that anyone who wanted to leave a mark would be proud of. I can feel my lust kicking into over drove as I start to grind my hips against Stan's pelvis and hard on.

"Shit" he mutters as his hands to grab my ass. I have never been so more turned on in my life. I love this man. I have never stopped loving him. I moan as the friction between Stan and I, it feels too good. I pull back enough to look into his eyes and love with I see. I suddenly remember this is the face and the things he did with my little brother. With that thought I am able to pull back.

I stand up. "Sorry" I apologize. "I will see you later." I quickly readjust my clothes.

"Kyle, wait!" I am out the door and running down the stairs. God am I that emotionally broken? I drive to my parents' house thinking about everything that happened today. Nothing happened that I didn't want to. I didn't even share a kiss with Stan. I went straight in for the kill. Something I am use to doing with my hook ups. I don't kiss any of them we just fuck.

I pull up to my parents and use the doorbell today. My dad opens the door this time. He is super excited.

"Kyle! I am so glad you decided to come over for dinner!"

"Of course, I will be leaving town in 2 more days. I don't know when I will be back." I hugged my dad and stepped inside. I could smell mom's home cooked meal. I immediately spoke Ike sitting at the table. He glares at me and I frown.

"Glad you could join us tonight. We can eat together as a family!" my mother beamed peeking out from the kitchen entrance. I reluctantly take a seat next to my brother.

"Ike" said my father. "Why don't you tell Kyle what you been up to lately." Ike rolled his eyes.

"Nothing really. I got a job finally. I work for a credit union. Not what I wanted to do but it is a great start and good look on my resume."

"It's okay Ike" replied my father. "I am sure you will get to be an accountant but this experience will help you in the long run." Ike shrugged as if he really didn't care either way. I think about the jokes Cartman would be making if he was here. My mom brought out the food.

"Kyle has been doing very well with his business" she beamed. "Maybe at some point you can be an account for his business." I almost spit out the water I was drinking.

"That would be cool but we are good to go right now" I explain.

"I am sure you are" smirked Ike. I wanted to reach over and punch his face in. I focus on the meal and getting the heck out of there. I can tell my mom isn't ready for me to leave yet. She keeps talking about old times and trying to engage us in conversation. I finally had to put my foot down.

"Mom I am really tired. I need to go."

"You can sleep in your old room" she offered. "I left everything the way you had it."

"Thanks mom but it's okay. I appreciate everything you did today." I hug her and give her a kiss on the cheek knowing this would make her feel a little better.

"Alright sweetheart. Let us know when you get to the hotel safely."

"Mom, it's South Park. I don't have anything to worry about." I gave my dad a hug. I gave Ike a slight shove and said my good byes. I refuse to give him a hug. I had to play it off as if we were goofing around. I would rather not touch him at all. I get to the hotel and I am more than ready for my bottle of Hennessey. I get to my room and I see Stan sitting down outside the door.

"Kyle!"

"Stan, what the hell are you doing here?" He stands up.

"I was hoping you will get here soon. I think hotel security was about to come up here." I open my door and pull him inside because the last I want him doing is getting arrested. "Are you mad at me?"

I took my wallet and phone out my back pocket. I hold up a finger for him to be quite while I called my mom and let her know I made it safely to the room. Once I ended the call I returned my attention to Stan.

"I'm not mad" I say as I sit on bed turning on the TV for white noise.

"I think you were" replied Stan. "Doesn't matter, I wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier."

"You don't have anything to apologize for. I mean you said you wanted to be friends and I am the one who decided to cross a line today. For that I am sorry." I am not sure if I want to tell him the real reason I am upset. I was mad more so at myself than him. I wish I could forget everything that happened in the past. I get up off the bed and pour a glass on Hennessey. "You want any?"

Stan looks like he thinking about it. "Sure, although I really shouldn't be drinking before work tomorrow but I know how to control myself." I go and grab a glass for Stan. I am not sure if we should even be drinking together. What am I am saying. I am a grown ass man and I know how to handle myself.

I watch as Stan takes his shoes off and sits on the bed. I join him handing his drink and putting the bottle on the nightstand. I find myself wanting to ask him did he know Ike was back in town. Ike doesn't live in South Park. He resides in Denver. From what Kenny told me he comes home often and is not in a relationship with Stan anymore. I don't know when or how they broke up. I wonder if Stan would even tell me the truth. He says he realized he was with Ike because he wanted to be with me but how can I really trust that?

I can tell Stan wants to ask me something but he doesn't say anything. We are just sitting on the bed watching Captain American play on the TV. I still glance at him here and there. I start chuckling when I see I left a huge ass hickey on the side of his neck.

"What are you laughing for?" he asked.

"Nothing" I reply. "So how are you going to hide that passion mark?" Stan shoved me laughing.

"This is your fault" he replied still laughing. "I am the owner; they really can't question me like that. I could just cover it with mom's make up I am sure but it's not even that serious." Stan fixes another glass and refills mine. I thank him before focusing back on the movie. We do not share many more words and I am okay with that. We share laughs over certain scenes in the movie and that is about it.

"Oh this channel rocks." I laugh out loud. "They are showing Captain America 2 and then Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and Iron Man 3." I barely watch TV at home. I tend to throw myself into my work wind down with a nice beer in the evening. I save the liquor for the weekend.

I can feel my eyes getting heavy. I look over and Stan is already asleep. No way am I letting him sleep with his clothes on. I got up to change into my sleeping clothes before I decided to focus on Stan.

I stood over him feeling like a lion finally about to attack its prey. He is breathtaking. I take a deep breath as I work his shirt off. He helped a bit with getting his shirt off. His eyes are hooded when he opens them. I can smell the alcohol coming from his pours. He must have drunk too much. I know he hates sleeping with his socks on so I remove those first and I feel him sit up.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am getting you ready for bed. You are in no condition to drive. You know how I feel about people sleeping in their clothes." Stan laughed drunkenly.

"God you are such a neat freak."

"Not a neat freak. I just believe in order and there is nothing wrong with that." I get nervous about removing his pants now and decide to let him do it. "You put on these sweats. Since you are awake now."

Stan laughs. "You want to fuck me, Kyle." I am not sure if that is a question or a statement. I look away making my way back to my side of the bed. "I know you do." I lay down facing away from him. I could feel the bed shift. I am assuming he is putting on the sweats.

I can feel my face is hot. Of course I want to fuck him. I have been wanting to do this for years. Earlier I just remembered the reason it didn't happen. The alcohol has me a little more forgiving at the moment. Besides I can't really forget about what happened earlier. I am hard just thinking about it. I feel Stan's arms wrap around me and his breath in my ear.

"I need you to fuck me Kyle" he whispers. "This doesn't have to mean anything in the morning, I promise. I can be just one of your many hook ups." God damnit Kenny! He didn't have to tell Stan about my hook ups.

"You will never be just a random hook up to me Stan. Your drunk and horny. I get it. Just sleep it off." I gasp as I felt his hand grab my hard cock thru my pajama pants.

"Seems like you could use some release as well." Stan starts licking my ear. I moan instantly. He slides his hands under my pants and starts moving his hand up and down. I feel myself melt into his chest as I am still laying on my side. All you can hear are my moans and Stan's hands moving beneath the comforter.

I can feel myself getting closer to my orgasm. My breathing becomes more uneven. Stan stops as he pulls back enough to push me on my back. He looks me in the eye and I can see so much emotion in them. He really loves me. Stan leans down kissing me passionately.

Not the greatest taste since he was drinking and having been asleep for a little bit. His lips are fuller than I remember but they are so soft. Stan opens his mouth wider running his tongue against my bottom lip. I open my mouth in surprised, within seconds his tongue is in my mouth. This feels so intoxicating I don't want it to stop. I am moaning into the kiss as I rub my hard cock against his. I reach up and fist my hand into his hair.

Stan moans into my mouth pulling back a little. He reaches over to the nightstand stumbling around a bit. It appears he found what he was looking for. He starts kissing me again and I happily return the kisses. I have one arm wrapped around him. I wanted to grab his cock but his arm is in the way. I open my eyes and pull away from the kiss to see Stan is fingering himself. Before I could react Stan is sliding down on me.

I moan because he feels so tight and wet. I have never barebacked anyone. I didn't think it could feel this good. I focus my eyes on Stan above me. His mouth is open as he is panting as much as I am.

"I haven't dated anyone since Ike, I haven't slept with anyone since Ike. I have been waiting for you." He starts bouncing up and down on my cock forcing me to grab his hips to slow him down. I am not going to last as long as I would like at this point despite the alcohol coursing through my veins. I try not focus on the fact that his tight hole is sucking me in. Stan does a slow grind instead. I roll my eyes into the back of my head moaning.

"I love you Kyle" he cried. "I love you so much." I sit up and pull Stan close to me kissing him. I open his mouth and start sucking on his tongue as he continues to ride me.

"I never stopped loving you Stan" I pant. "I do love you. I probably always will." Stan tilts his head back crying out in pleasure as I felt his essence soak my nightshirt.

"Shit" I growl as I feel myself coming inside him. I moan as I empty the last of me inside of him. I just stay in the position with my head in chest and Stan is still hugging me lightly. I start wonder how things would have been if I had chosen to forgive him back then. I never gave him the chance to explain anything. Soon I am soft inside him and sliding out. I hiss slightly as I am still sensitive.

Stan gets up and comes back with a warm wash cloth. He starts wiping me down. "Sorry about your night shirt dude." I look down at my stained night shirt. I pull it over my head and toss it on the floor because I don't have the strength to move.

"It's fine" I reply. "Thank you." Stan smiles at me. He returns the wash cloth to the bathroom and gets into bed cuddling next to me. I feel like I have let every single wall down. This sex is to mean nothing but it doesn't. Stan loves me and I love him. I am not sure how to address the elephant in the room. I decide to wait to see how I feel in the morning.

I sleep the hardest I have in years. I feel so comfortable I don't even want to get out of bed. I open my eyes slightly as I can hear Stan talking into his phone.

"Craig, I am going to need you to open the restaurant this morning. I have some things I need to attend to this morning that can't wait." I hear him pause as I am sure Craig is something smart back knowing him. "You will be compensated for this. Thank you for understanding." He sounds so serious and boss like. I soon hear him break out of it. "Whatever, this has nothing to do with Kyle. Who are you to question me." He chuckles. "I will see you later Tucker." He ends the call.

For the first time I completely take in his naked body. Stan is 5'9 with lean muscles. He looks to be 190lbs but I am not 100% sure about that. His skin is tanned compared to mine. I wonder does he work out every day. He looks over at me at me grinning. I can feel myself blushing for being caught staring at him.

"Hey, no need to get shy now" he says making his way over to the bed. "You look so handsome when you are sleeping."

"I could say the same about you." Stan leans over kissing me. I feel my chest feeling up with so much happiness.

"Come on" said Stan. "Join me for the shower. I know you are dying to get clean." He knows me so damn well even after all of this time. I follow him to the shower where we end up having sex again until the water is cold. It almost feels like we are making up for lost time. I can't get enough of him right now.

I get dressed and Stan puts on his clothes from last night. He looks so cute. I pull him into me by his pants belt loop kissing him passionately. We have yet to really talk about what is happening here. I have a one more day to worry about that. I am wearing a pair of jeans today with a black tee. I put my phone and wallet in my pockets and take Stan hand as we head out the door.

"Did you want to go get breakfast somewhere or would you like for me to cook for you?" I look at Stan feeling like he is still the same person I love but somehow even more caring and thoughtful. I smile at the thought of being in his apartment and fucking him all over it. Calm down Kyle, you need to be focused on breakfast.

"Um I am not sure" I laugh nervously. "Whatever you feel like doing is fine. I know you have to work today so I do not want to tire you out."

"You won't" replied Stan with a wink. I laugh. I haven't smiled this much in years. We get on the elevator and head down to the lobby. I can smell the continental breakfast in the air. We walk out the double doors of the hotel.

"Where did you park?" I ask.

"By your rental car" Stan replies taking his keys out. "I can drive you today. I don't mind."

"You have to work" I respond as I see the cars come into view.

"I am the boss and I can do what I want" replied Stan. "I will be there this evening for sure because I want you to have dinner there. I might actually cook it myself instead of Craig or the other cooks."

"Okay" I reply nodding feeling super special. We get closer to the car and I spot Ike. What the hell is he doing here?

"Stan" exclaimed Ike.

"Ike, what the fuck are you doing here?" asked Stan.

"What are you doing with Kyle?" Ike asked. "You guys are dating now?"

"That is none of your business" I snapped.

"How can you here with him when I was just with you yesterday!" yelled Ike. I look over at Stan and I can see his face become slightly flushed. I let go of his hand remembering how his door was unlocked and he was fresh out of the shower.

"What kind of game are you playing?" I asked in shocked and disappointment.

"It's true I saw him yesterday but nothing happened!" cried Stan. "He was begging me to take him back."

"Shut up!" yelled Ike cutting Stan off. "I love you and you don't even care. Instead you love my brother who never could do for you what I did."

"That is because we never expressed out feelings" explained Stan. "We are grown and now we know what we want. I apologized to you. I told you the truth. I love Kyle, I do not love you, I never did." I look at Ike and notice he is crying and I feel bad. He is still my little brother after all.

"You always have to have everything Kyle" Ike cried. "You just had to be the smartest, the prettiest, the most athletic, the brave one to leave Colorado, and of course you just had to have Stan." I never knew he was this jealous. This is insane.

"Ike I never saw myself the way you do. I was just trying to survive and figure out what my life purpose was. I got a degree in computer communications and I work at a computer store. I am average. As for Stan I don't have him." Stan grabs my hand.

"Kyle please don't do this. I love you." Stan is piercing me with his pretty intense royal blues. I can see he is not wanting me to end whatever this is we have going. I don't want this to end either. I take a deep breath and focus on Ike.

"Ike, I love Stan. You know this. You went after him to hurt me. I am with him because I love him and nothing more. I am so sorry that you are hurting because of this but I have almost destroyed myself behind this for years. I will not allow you to do this to me anymore." I stand up a little straighter to shove Ike that I mean business.

"I hate you" he hissed before running off across the parking lot. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I look at Stan. Knowing why he broke things off with Ike, I can see why Ike seemed to have even more hate towards me over the past couple of years. I never went out of my way to talk to him and he never went out of his way to talk to me. I am surprised to know he despised me for most of our childhood. I don't know how I couldn't see it.

He was always trying to outdo me in everything. I just thought Ike was being competitive like Wendy. In school Wendy always tried to be the best in everything. Ike is a lot taller than me which makes him have even more of an advantage in sports. He is good at all of the ones he plays but stood out in soccer, basketball, and lacrosse.

Stan looks at me. "What are we doing?" I look back him.

"I don't know." I reply honestly. "I know that I love you and I don't want to spend another minute apart from you. I have wasted my years smoking, getting drunk and fucking random people because I was hurt by you choosing to date my brother. I want to live my life now. I want to this happiness I feel to last forever."

Stan eyes gleam with unleashed tears. "Dude, this is all I ever wanted." Stan leaned in and kissed me. My heart is not completely healed but I know that Stan loves me, truly loves me. I feel now I can truly start to live my life.


End file.
